Memories Of A Twin
by Josie Gibbons
Summary: George is on his deathbed, and everyone comes to say goodbye. Is this really the end for everyone's favourite twin? Rating is for slight language. Summary Changed to incoperate second chapter in Georges POV. please Read and Review.
1. Our Goodbyes

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter (unfortunatly) so I'm only using these charaters with the permission of JK Rowling, because she's sound and don't mind. Go Her.

I started out writing this story in all Ginny's POV but then I changed to a section from a few major characters because I just felt it would work better. Also in relation to the lack of Hermione in this story, Hermione never really seemed to get on with the twins so I thought that it would be weird to make her say a final goodbye to George. Please READ and REVIEW this. Ah, come on, Please. I've reviewed loads of stories, I deserve some feedback (only joking but I would love a review or two, anything is apreciated, even Flames are good cause it tells me where to improve.)

Ginny's POV

"Why, George?" Fred asked as he knelt quietly beside his motionless brother. They had just moved George back from St Mungo's and we were all in shock, although it was worse for Fred because George was his twin. I mean, it must be great being close to someone like that, but then if something goes wrong it just seems really, really bad. It's evil, pure evil.

"Ginny darling, don't cry." Ron came over and put his arms around me, and I looked up, unaware that I had been crying silently for the past five minutes. "It's okay. George is going to be fine."

"Yea, I'm really going to believe that aren't I." I hissed, before turning my head away in disgust. Honestly, people thought I was so stupid. I might not be very grown up or anything but I knew what it was like to loose a brother and it wasn't easy. Not like George was the first person I'd lost, and I could tell we were loosing him now. I looked up once more as Mom came towards me slowly and I held my breath.

Harry's POV

It was my fault you're in this state. I won't deny it because I know it wouldn't work. You died to protect me cause of the bloody prophesy that made me who I was and because of how loyal you were to the Order. And there was nothing I could do to change it…I'd messed up bad and George, you were in a coma because of it.

We had been coming home that night, because we'd all just been out in Hogsmead having a drink. It had been so much fun, god how I wish we'd been paying more attention to what had happened. It would have been safer and better for everyone.

But no, we had all been too stupid, or too drunk, or too both, to notice as they appeared. The first I knew of it was when they jumped out and hit you with the curse, we don't know what curse they used but it very near killed you and left you without a mark, save that you haven't been conscious since. It makes me cry still to think about how much you did for me, and how slim the chance of seeing you alive and awake seems to be. And now your mother is coming towards me, I hope it is good news.

Bill's POV

Rest in Peace George. I know you're not gone but I feel that as I say this you're living your last few moments. You were one hell of a wizard George, even if you didn't get the marks. Marks aren't everything as you prove amazingly well. Even Percy seems to respect you now, although he won't say anything. He's in the corner crying at the moment, and doesn't seem to feel that he can come over here and talk to you. He's a git but don't be mad at him. He's still your brother and he does love you somehow.

Ron's POV

I would kill Harry if I didn't think it would just cause more problems, and if I didn't need him as a friend right now. I know it was his fault George came to be in this state, him and that bloody prophesy. If there had been no prophesy then the order wouldn't have needed to protect him and the death eaters wouldn't have got George. It was all Harry's fault.

Oh George, if only you were here to cheer us up now. You should see how much pain everyone is in since you left us and went into this state. I try to cheer Ginny up but it just won't work. I wonder if she knows that you're not coming back. I think she does, though no-body has put it in so many words we can all tell. Only I mustn't say that, because if I give up hope I give up my will to keep you. You will pull through George, you will.

Arthur's POV

Here I stand at your bedside, looking down at your beautiful face and thinking back to all my memories of you. You were my special boy, one of my twins. You always made me and your mother laugh with your antics, for as long as I remember you and Fred have been causing havoc for apparently no reason.

Its hard for me to accept that we really have lost you… I always knew but never believed that one of my own would die fighting him this time. You are just one of many in this condition, the incurable state between life and death, but to us, your family, you are the only one. There will never be another to take your place, never be another who will fill our lives with the love that you gave us. I will always love you my son.

Fred's POV

You're not going to die George; you can't do this to me. I look at the others and I see lack of hope on their faces, but I know you're not going to leave me. You're my other half, and I would die without you…you're my George, my brother. I know they don't believe me when I say that you're going to come back, if only they would. Dumbledore always said that love and faith were the most powerful magic's in the world, and that's what we share George, amazing love and faith which can't be matched unless by anyone who isn't us. I love you George, but even as I tell you this our mother is pulling us away. She wants to say goodbye to you, but as I pull away I almost feel I see your eyes flutter.

Molly's POV

Goodbye my darling boy, goodbye. I'm standing here beside you now, but I don't think you even know that I'm here. There are all these Muggle things for monitoring Life around you, and they are bleeping loudly in the silent room, though hardly showing any form of life. I know you're leaving us now, and I just want to tell you how proud I am of you. Everything you did was amazing, you proved to me that it doesn't matter what type of grades you get, because you have the heart. I look down at you, and you look back up at me with your clear eyes, seeing for the first time in many long weeks. You smile softly and then close them, and I stand back as the machines bleep one long soft sound and fall silent. I loved you, George, but I understand why you had to go. You died for something you believed in and I'm proud to have been your mother.

I turn away and walk softly to my family and close friends gathered in the corner of the room. Taking the hand of my Husband and daughter we all link hands until we're standing in a circle, all the Weasleys and our two adopted children, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I look around at them and then speak two simple words that brings the room to tears.

"It's over."


	2. And I Hear You

Okay, so this is just a little second chapter, even though I said this was going to be a one shot.  
Tearful reunion…Fred took his own life because he couldn't cope…Oh yea, like you couldn't see that one coming. 

First of all, thanks to the people who reviewed my first chapter.

Cat: Thanks for your review...unfortunatly I was already finished this chapter before I got your review so if you want I'll start another chapter about Fred and get that up. I just couldn't resist writing down Georges vew on the whole thing.  
Alana-Lou: thanks, didn't know I could make people cry.  
Ruthie: Thanks. I thought Fred's POV was best too…

**You Call, I Hear.**

GEORGE'S POV

It hurt a lot, but I didn't let if affect me. Just by looking at my family's reaction I could tell that I wasn't feeling half as much pain. I don't think they knew that I could see what they were saying, but I could, and I was aware of everything that was said to me. Somehow I managed to blank out the unbearable pain, and listen to those small words of comfort given to me by those who I had always been closest too. Funny really, but before I had always had problems with not moving, and now I couldn't move no matter how much I tried. Don't ask me what was funny about that, in my confused state I found everything funny save my families reaction to my condition.  
I could tell from what they were saying that they had given up hope of seeing me alive. Well, they were probably right, I had given up hope of ever moving again. It was over…completely and utterly over. I was never going to wake up and talk again.  
I think it was realising this that made me decide on my final decision…it was over and I was going to say goodbye to everyone I knew. Somehow I managed to force my eyes open and found my mother looking down at me. I tried to force my mouth into a smile but found in impossible so lay down my head again and went to sleep, the long and final sleep that was the end.  
As i left the world I had grown up in one final thought came into my head, something Dumbledore had once told Harry.  
"To a well organised mind, Death is just another great adventure."

Okay, short I know, but I wasn't even going to do this until just. Little one-shot with an afterwards. Hope you don't mind. Am considering another story to add onto this, but I want other peoples opinion before I start. (Cat, I think the spin off story is going to be about Fred's coping, will you tell me what you think). As always any reviews would be welcomed with open arms, flames or non flames. Thanks again, Stargazing Maiden xxx


End file.
